


You're Not Supposed

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Challenge: First line: "You're not supposed to want to sleep with your first officer." (Hey! It’s iambic! It must be meant to be a sonnet!)





	You're Not Supposed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

_You're not supposed to want to sleep with your_   
_First officer. You’re not supposed to let_   
_The thought of his dark eyes make you forget_   
_Exactly who you are--or even more,_

_Those things you always vowed you stood for:_   
_Your duties, grown heavy on the path from cadet_   
_To captain, an ever present public debt_   
_Paid out in these too lonely hours. You swore_

_Those obligations fully mirrored your own_   
_Desire. Desire! You barely understood_   
_Its truest force: You’d yet to see his lips._   
_And now the meaning of the word is known,_

_It changes nothing--does no one any good._   
_Not him. Not me. My life is still the ship’s._


End file.
